Conversation HEarts gone bad
by Pirateofthenight
Summary: What happens when a pyshic isn't paying aattention to her future, and it's valentines day?


**DISCLAIMER: I am just playing in the wonderful world created by Stephanie Meyer. She created it all, I sw****ear! **

_Just a little note: this is like a companion to the mistletoe incident. you dont have to read the other to get this one._

It was Valentines day. Jazz was excited about the present he got me, and I had promised not to go snooping in the future. Edward had a huge deal planned out for Bella, all is right in this world. And I get to take give her a makeover! She is going to look so beautiful; Eddie-poo won't be able to keep his hands off of her. I heard the roar of Bella's truck and ran, at the slow human speed, but to her. "Ohmygodbellaguesswhat?ohyou'llnevergetitanyway!aren'tyousoexcitedaboutvalentinesday,igettogiveyouamakeover!" I said while jumping up and down. She stared at me with a confused look on her face.

"Alice." Edward shook his head at me. What? "Don't worry about her. Happy Valentines day, my love." He kissed Bella's neck which of course made her blush.

It's so amazing to see Edward this way, she has no clue what she does to him. All of our family is happy now! "Come on you two, we have to go to class!"

"I'm coming Alice, I'm coming! And what do you mean you get to give me a makeover?"

How is it that she gets nothing else but that word, "I mean I get to pamper you and make you look like a goddess for my own fun. But you trust me yet?" I turned my eyes up to her and pouted slightly. The girl cracked in a second.

"Fine!"

"Bye Bella!" _Bye Eddie! _He growled softly. _Temper __temper_ Unfortunately I didn't have my first couple of classes with my family, so I was off to English without them.

After a few times high school gets boring, ok who am I kidding it's boring the fist time. The dress I got Bella will look perfect on her. That blue will make radiant. For her hair we need to put most of it up, oh and curl it. Sort of like I did before, for prom. The shoes aren't bad, just a kitty heel, so she can't complain that much.

"Um, Alice?" Some human tried to talk to me. It wasn't oen of the ones that sat with us, or was it? What was his name? Eric!

"Yeah Eric?"

HE pulled a box of conversation hearts out of his pocket. You've got to be kidding me! "Will you be my valentine?" his voice cracked over the last word.

Tried hard not to laugh, it was hard. "I have a boyfriend. In case you haven't forgotten."

"Well, well, I th-thought that that with him gone to college that you guys broke broke up." He stuttered.

How is it that I didn't see this coming? AM I losing my touch? "Sorry but no. Maybe you should try Lauren." That made it really hard not to laugh. Eric Yorkey asked me to be his valentine with a box of conversation hearts?! That's that's just horrible! Gah!

I glanced through the rest of my classes, nothing else happened. Good. Soon enough it was lunch.

"God Bella one of them asked me to be his valentine with a box of conversation hearts! Can you believe that?" I yelled as I sat down.

She looked kinda sad for a moment like she was remembering something, "Yeah, I can. Why don't you have Jasper come and threaten him? Who was it?" she smiled slightly.

"It was-" I was cut off by the loudspeaker.

"Alice Cullen I'm in love with you and I don't care if you don't love me back because I know you will if you just give me a chance! Meet me on the baseball field after school. Please!" it was the voice of nonother than Eric Yorkey himself. I put my head down in shame. And I call myself a psychic!

"Eric?!" Bella shrieked. The whole cafeteria was staring at us.

I nodded my head, while Edward laughed and mumbled karma.

"Well what are you going to do? He loves you, you can't let him wait out there all afternoon." Bella was trying not to laugh, but a few giggles escaped.

"This is not funny you two!" I stomped my foot. That just made them laugh harder.

"How is it that you didn't see this Alice?" Edward asked between laughs.

"I wasn't looking for it! I was too busy planning Bella's makeover!" I whined.

"Well you can't let him wait out there all night, you're going to have to deal with him." Bella said after she got her giggling fit under control.

"And you think that will get you out of the make over?" I hissed at her.

"Relax Alice." Edward warned.

"Humph."

During the last two classes Edward and Bella would break into laughter over the thing. Oh I'll remember this you too. Just be warned, next time you need my help, you won't get it! Grr. Too soon I had to deal with my problem. It was raining of course, this guy was really an idiot! But there he was standing in the rain, with the stupid box of candy hearts. Keep calm Alice.

"You came!" he was over joyed, what I flipping stalker!

"Obviously, look, I don't like you. I have a boyfriend, yeah remember that he's big and scary. So leave me alone!" This was not going to go well.

"But I love you! You don't love him, whatever his name was! You want me!"

Is it possible to delude oneself this much? "NO! Leave me alone! The only reason I came out here, in the POURING rain was to explain once again that you are just an annoying little twirp that is really getting on my nerves. And to explain that you need to leave me alone!" I glared. Calm done Alice, he's just a crazy human. Maybe I could kill him? The thought made my smile. No that wouldn't be good. But fun to imagine.

"But, but, Alice. I got you a present and everything, and I love you."

"A fifty cent box of candy hardly counts, and good bye." I stalked off to Edward's car. He had left it for me and he and Bella had gone to the house. How the hell did that idiot get that idea? Oh he was so going to get it.


End file.
